I love you
by StonefieldSugg
Summary: Andrew. Russell. Garfield. And Emily. Jean. Stone. Or Stonefield. So, many rumours about them. Well I still believe in them, they may not seem to be.. anymore.. but I can just feel it. That there still together. I can just feel it in my veins. So I'm writing about them. Because they are my king and Queen. And will always be. I hope you stonefielders are out there! I think this stor
1. chapter 1

A/n: In the actual description it doesn't fit, so this is what it's meant to say.

Andrew. Russell. Garfield. And Emily. Jean. Stone. Or Stonefield. So, many rumours about them. Well I still believe in them, they may not seem to be.. anymore.. but I can just feel it. That there still together. I can just feel it in my veins. So I'm writing about them. Because they are my king and Queen. And will always be. I hope you stonefielders are out there! I think this story is going to start in 2012, and now they met. Or that they give each other another chance, after the breakup. And just fluff. Of what I think actually is going on. Behind the lens..


	2. Chapter 1: Emma's pov

**Emma's pov. 2015.**

It was a Thursday morning, I got up at 7:00AM and went to set with my bodyguard. Because of all the paps.. you know.. there a pain. We finally finished filming my new film, Aloha. Yesterday, And I'm onto Irrational Man, it was our last day, so it was pretty sad to see everyone go, but that's pretty much life. You do your job and move on..

When I got to set, everyone was there, giving hugs. And you know me... I decided to try and make it a little less emotional.. and yell

"FREE HUGS!" Everyone turns and looks at me.

"What?" I ask. Then say "Group hug?" Putting my arms out. Everyone smiles and joins me for a massive hug. We continue the goodbye party and I go home. Back to my apartment in NY. I thank my bodyguard and as soon as I get to my door. My phone starts ringing. I sigh and and answer.

"Hello? This is Emma.."

" _Emma! Hey! Do you have some time on your hands today?"_

"Um.. yeah, sorry who is this?" I ask, confused

" _It's Andy Lassner, the producer for the Ellen Show. We where hoping you had time for an interview today?"_

"Oh, of course! It'd be good to see Ellen again. What time do I need to be there?"

" _Around, 10:00?"_

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

I hang up and look at my watch, 9:30, I go and put on some black skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt with my favourite denim jacket, and head back out. Once I arrive I go straight into the back of the building. Avoiding the public, as much as I can. When I enter I spot Andy.. the guy I was onto the phone before. I remember him from last year. Andy. Short for something? Like.. Andrew.. _Andrew_.. god. It's been a while..

I smile at Andy, and he leads me straight to my dressing room, and says. "Your dress is waiting for you, someone should come in and help you with your makeup. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." I say and then he leaves. I get changed and about five minutes later I'm all set.

* * *

The Ellen Show. Live.

They call me out and I'm so excited. Waiting backstage for my cue. I eventually come out and there's just screaming. I wave and smile. And Ellen starts the interview. We start talking about Aloha, filming in Hawaii, the cast and crew, and what it's all about.

Ellen says, "You know, Emma. Your such an amazing actor, your so down to earth, no wonder why people look up to you."

I smile "aww, thanks Ellen."

"Ok, so we're going to play a game. Like always."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, it's just a true or False game."

"Oh, ok. Alright."

"You ready?" I nod, "ok, I'll start easy. Is it true that your a natural blonde?"

"Yeah! I actually was when I was a kid. A few years ago I had to dye my hair, for a character that I played, in Superbad, and yeah, it just grew on me, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, and it suits you"

"Thank you."

"Ok, next question. Is it true that you have weak wrists?"

"Yyeeaahh, yes."

"Ok, how?"

"Well, ok, quick story." And everyone laughs.

"When I was little, back in school, right? Wayyy back I'm gymnastics class. When I was, when I was about seven years old, and I was on these parallel bars, that are about six or so feet off the ground, and I was standing on the top of the bars, and the teacher was holding me by the angles, and somehow, or other, she let go. And I was standing on this bar, and I felt myself beginning to tip forward, and I put my arms in like this (I clench my fists In together into my chest, explaining) and I fell six feet to the ground. And I broke both my arms, at the same time. Yeah, that's why."

I find Ellen with her eyes, shocked. "Wow, that's pretty miserable. Geez Emma."

I nod in agreement. "I know."

"So, did you have to explain it to everyone, over and over again?"

"Yeah, I think so, I mean it was a long time ago."

"Ok, wow, alright, last question."

"Ok."

"Is.. is it true that.."

Theres a silence. "That?"

"That you.. split with Andrew.."

 _I knew it._ "Sorry, who?" I say. (Everyone laughs.)

"You know, Spider-Man, Garfield."

"Oh, him.. um, uh, yeah, w-we did, but. We.. you know. It just didn't really.. work out.. I guess.."

"Yeah, so do you still talk to him?"

"Um, sometimes, I guess. I still.. you know.."

"No, I'm not getting it." I knew she wanted me to say it.

"Andrew, is an amazing actor who we have today, and he's someone.. who I still... love very much.."

The whole crowd Awwws. And I blush slightly. Ellen smiles at me. And decides to change subjects.

We continue to talk about my new movie and that I'm excited to meet the cast. Eventually she wraps up the show.

"Thank you so much for being here, with us today. I'm sure we all loved it."

"Thanks for letting me be here."

"No, problem. Emma Stone, everyone!"

They all cheer.

* * *

 **A/n: so. This was my first stonefield fic. (Ik her story about breaking her arms was said this year, but I just decided to put it in.) so, what did u think? Was it ok? If u liked it. Plz vote. And I'll continue. Should I write more? What do I need to fix? The next chap will be with Andrew.. but yeah..**

 **stonefieldSugg. or lily. Ily!**


	3. Chapter 3:

**A/n: Hey guys! ik I need to be updating regularly but school and assignments and exams are coming up, so it's rlly hard to, but, to anyone who is still reading my stories. Thank you. So. Much. It's amazing to know that. So I hope u enjoy this chapter of Andrews awkwardness..**

* * *

 **Andrews pov. 2015.**

I was currently filming my new film, 99 homes. Still recovering from my roll as spidey... but just to tell you.. I will always love him and I can't wait for the new one, and even Toby was great. I started to walk towards my trailer and as soon as I get there, my bodyguard, Jack startled me.

"Hey, Andrew, get in here quick!" He pulled me by the arm

Jack closes the door behind us, "Wow, wow, ok geez what?!" I yell

"Look" He shoves the laptop open and there's Emma, the woman I'm still... I actually _don't_ really know... she's amazing and smart, and I'm still gonna write that book! She was getting interviewed by Ellen, I didn't get it. What was Jack so crazy about..

"Hang on" he then skips the video to another point, and Ellen asked Emma something..

" _That you.. split with Andrew.."_ me? Wait...that's when I payed more attention.

" _Sorry, who?_ " I can't help but laugh.

" _You know, Spider-Man, Garfield."_

 _"Oh, him.. um, uh, yeah, w-we did, but. We.. you know. It just didn't really.. work out.. I guess.."_ eh.. she's 50/50

" _Yeah, so do you still talk to him?"_

 _"Um, sometimes, I guess. I still.. you know.."_ i haven't talked to her in at least a month..

" _No, I'm not getting it."_

 _"Andrew, is an amazing actor who we have today, and he's someone.. who I still... love very much.."_

And then I froze, I couldn't help but smile. Emma still loves me... "Emma still loves me..?!" I turn to Jack, "She loves me?" Wait.. it could be the type of love... as in a best friend or a family member.. I sigh and fall onto the couch,.

"What do I do?" I ask him, he sits down next to me, "What do you think?" I shrug my shoulders, "talk to her..." I hang my head back against the wall, "But.. what if she doesn't..." I sigh again.. "ok, fine, I remember her number... but. I'm only doing this once, and.. if she doesn't answer or anything.. then forget it, ok?" Jack raises his arms in surrender, "ok. Just call her already!"

I nod and dial Emma's number into the phone.. about five rings later... a sweet, loveable, husky, shot of sunshine voice comes from the other side with a

" _Hello? Who's this?"_

"Um, h-hey Emma, it's me... Andrew"

 _"Oh, hey! Sorry, it was only a number that came up.. it's been a while..."_ she doesn't remember my number? No, she doesn't even have my contact?

"Yeah, I.. so how are you, how have you been?"

 _"Um ok, I guess.. ok, Andrew.. seriously.. I'm on a tight schedule right now, I'm sorry."_

"No, no, I understand.. it's just.." I let out a sigh..

 _"What?"_

"I-I saw that interview... with Ellen... you still..ok.. can we meet up? It's been a while... where are you?.."

 _"Sure. Ok.. I'm currently filming my new movie in New York. What about you?"_

She's here?! "U-um yeah.. I'm in NY too, where abouts?" I shrug my shoulders, even though she can't see me.

 _"Times Square? At 8:00 o'clock.. tonight?"_ Ha,.. 8:00... Branzino..

"Ok, sure, 8:00. Times Square. I'll see you later."

 _"Yeah, c ya!"_ Was this a date? Oh shit... what do I do.. I turn to jack..

"What do I do?!"

He furrows his eyebrows, askin, "What did she say?"

"oh, Eight o'clock, Times Square. Jack.. I need you.. to be wing man.. can you do that?"

"Of course.." he chuckles at my stupid question..

* * *

 **New York. Times Square. 8:00** **pm**

I come out of the Subway with my head down, trying to avoid the paps as much as I can. I look around for a sign that reads: _Times Square._ I find it and smile to myself, thinking of how this is going to turn out.. Emma. Oh Emily. If only.. I pause before I go up the steps, Jack startles me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" he asks

"Y-yeah.." i say, shaking my head.

"Whats wrong?" he asks

"I.. its nothing.. lets go"

I continue to walk, with Jack behind me. As soon as I get to the top, I remembered something.. more like a flashback, when we where filming a scene.. Ground rules.. Rember? I look around for her, and I eventually lay eyes on her.. she's never looked so...beautiful.. why am I saying this..?! Ok, moving on. She eventually sees me coming and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

"H-Hey" I stutter.

"Hey.. it's uh, been a while.." she says, biting her lip.

"Yeah.. so, how have you been?" It's all I could think of..

"Um, ok.. it's been... different.. quiet.."

"In what way?"

"I don't know.. I mean. Without.. you.. being around.." she looks away from me, embarrassed..

"Really?!" I chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean... that, without. Your mocking and stubbornness.. it's actually pretty quiet. What about you?" And we start walking.

"Um, yeah.. I kinda miss it too. And.." ok, should I say it..?

"And what?" She asks.

I take in a deep breath. "I-I kinda miss.. w-waking up, n-next to you in the morning.. and.. smiling a-at you.. and then you'd do.. that.." what am I thinking?! I look down, embarrassed. Mimicking what Emma did before.

Emma's pov

Really...? He still..

"Andrew?" I ask.

He looks at me, unsure what to do.

"Hey.. so I'm guessing you saw that interview..?"

"Ah, y-yeah.."

"Ok, and.-" I see paps coming..

"Don't turn around. Just keep on walking. Into that restaurant."

We walk quickly, and when we enter the staff from the restaurant realise who we are,straight away. They let us in and close the doors behind us. Leaving the paps outside. We sit down and I keep on looking around. Making sure no one else was going to annoy us..

I turn back around and Andrews looking at me.. but not starting at me like a creepy stalker or something.. it was like the way he used to look at me... with his big brown doe eyes. Softly smirking at me, just sitting there patiently.

"Emma" he says.

Andrews pov

"You ok?" I ask. She looks confused but so adorable, as always..

"Uh, yeah, sorry.. um. You?"

I nod, another silence goes past.. I can't take it anymore. And decide to lean in... she smiles at me, leans in too, and we touch foreheads.

"Where really gonna do this?" She asks, and I chuckle.

"Well.. where in public.." I gulp.

"Oh yeah, well. Do you think there gone?"

I shrug my shoulders.. "Who cares, lets go."

We get up and thank the staff. Leave and continue to walk again. We suddenly bang into jack. (Coincidence right?)

"Hey!" I yell

"Oh hey guys!" He yells back,

"Oh, Emma, this is my bodyguard Jack. Jack. This Emily."

They shake hands.

"Ok, Andrew. We need to go, they want you up early tomorrow and it's getting pretty late.."

"Seriously!? Ok, can you give us a sec... 10 minutes?" I beg..

"You owe me though."

He walks off again and I turn back to Emma.

"So.."

"Sorry.." I say, biting my lip.

"No, it's ok, I need to get going too." She smiles

"Ok, so um.."

She makes it less awkward by putting her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her shoulders as a joke. She looked at me with an obvious look with her head tilted. I put my hands gently on her hips, going for a hug. We heald it there for a bit.. saying goodbye.. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. She whispers in my ear..

"I've miss you so much.."

I move my face back in front of hers, our lips just inches away. "Really?"

"Yeah" she whispers

I lean in slowly, feeling her slowly breathing.

Our lips touch. My body tingled and grabs her more of a hug. I tilt my head slowly and kissed her passionately. My bottom lip of hers. Feeling more loved for her, she breaks away slowly, adding a quick and gentle kiss after.

"See you tomorrow?" She asks. I can only nod. Speechless..

She walks away, and I do the same, and eventually find jack.

"How'd it go?" He asks,

"Can we just go home..?" I ask

"So it didn't go well?"

"Are you kidding!? She kissed me dude!" I say, punching the air.

"And.. there he is!"

"What?"

He just laughs and we go back to my trailer.

He goes off to bed, and I do the same.. but I can't go sleep.. I finally got Emma back.. my Emily.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey y'all! Exams are doooonnneeee! So I'll be updating when possible! I love you all so much!**

 **Leave a comment/ review. Tell me what u thought!**

 **see you soon?😂Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Andrews pov**

I wake up, finding Emily Jean Stone next to me, my arms wrapped around her... I smile, I actually got her back.. I look around the room, not wanting to move, the fire had gone to ashes, but the sun came in through the window, shining on Ems face, _she's so beautiful,._

I kiss her head, smiling again. Eventually she sifts, I'm assuming the sun was too bright, and her eyes open groggily, my gaze goes to hers and those green eyes make me get lost in thought

"Morning-" she mumbled. I smile and place my forehead against hers.

"Morning miss Stone.. sleep okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You?" I nodded back and closed the gap between us, she pulls away "no... Morning breath-"

I chuckle, "I don't care.. come here-" I kiss her again, deeper this time and she runs her hand up through my hair, and I pull her as close as I could into me.

Emma brought a leg up, and I caressed her thigh while still kissing her, I pulled the blanket back up, over her shoulder with my other hand, since it was freezing without the fire. I break the kiss and smile like an idiot at her. She smile back

"What?"

"I love you" I mumble.

"I love you too-" I cut her off, kissing her once again, but I then hold her back, and started leaving kisses along her neck,

"you- do not., know how much I- missed you.." i mumbled against her skin.

"An-" she was about to say something but then my phone went off. "You should get that-" I was too distracted but she pushed me off, gently. Giving me a stern look. I sigh, "fine.."

I reached over and answered "Hello?"

While placing an arm around her again, she pulled the blanket back up again.

" _Mr Garfield?"_

"That's me-"

 _"This is Ramin, we need you to come to set today"_

I sigh, "sure. What time?"

" _Around one, There's no rush"_

"Okay, I'll be there.. c ya.." I hang up.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Ramin, he wants to film today.."

"Oh, what's the movie about?"

"Spoilers Em... it's called 99 Homes.. about a Dad and his son. Who lives with the dads mom, and they get kicked out.. I.. it's a long story-"

She nods, "maybe we should get going?"

"Well, when we leave I'm not gonna be able to see you for the rest of the week.. I've got a lot on..."

Emma sighs and places her head to my shoulder "it'll work out.."

...

As soon as I hear " _that's a wrap"_ and I'm done for the day I head back to my trailer and spot Jack smirking at me

"What?"

"You didn't come home last night-"

"So?"

"I'm guessing it went well.."

I shrug and sit down on the edge of my bed, "maybe.." I lie myself down, running a hand through my hair, sighing

"And-"

"Okay! Yeah.. it did.. she's mine once again-"

/soRRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, FUCIN DEPRESSION AND I HAVW MORE THAN ONE ACC ON WATTPAD SO ITS JUST SO HARD TO UPDATE.

AMD THE FACT THAT BBYS ARENT TOGETHER ANYONE MAKES MY HEART YELL I MISS THEM SO DAMN. M U C H.


End file.
